seen your scars and kissed your crimes
by volleyball.boys
Summary: Jericho and Kole decide to exchange sob stories and explain past scars


**This story kind of talks about touchy subjects like self harm and other 's mainly implied. Just a little warning for this who are uncomfortable with the subject. Just a warning.**

* * *

"Where did you get the scar?" Kole hands wandered from his hands towards the scar of his throat. Jericho resisted the urge to slap them away. Yet, he figured that would be to mean to do Kole. Jericho would never do something like that to her.

They laid and slept in Kole's bed. Her room was small and cozy. There was nothing sexual happening. They just laid there casually. It didn't mean that they didn't do stuff before. They were teenagers after all. Yet, that quickly came to an end after about the third time. Kole found herself uncomfortable with the relationship they had and Jericho hated human contact anyways. The relationship felt solely sexual and they tried to start a new. The first time came quickly. It was full of starving for human contact. They decided to turn it into friendship till they found themselves feeling more.

Kole and Jericho laid there. Jericho usually covered his throat. He didn't tonight. Naked. Exposed. Kole fingertips glided above it softly. The pressure of the contact he was still not used to after years of isolation

Kole quickly stopped. Kole knew what she was doing though. So that's why she did.

"Where did you get this? If i may ask?" Kole asked.

Jericho thought back to the moment. It still laid deep in the back of his mind. He never really thought about it much recently. Jericho frowned.

' _If you tell me where you got yours?'_ Jericho signed. Kole body was practically covered in scars. They ran deeper than his. More personal maybe. He added a 'if i may ask' after it quickly.

Kole smiled though. She had been waiting for them to finally open up. For Jericho to open up. Kole wore her heart on her sleeve. Jericho didn't despite his attempts. This was a chance to do so. Kole got up. She lifted her shirt to show her belly. She pointed at the ones on her stomach.

"These are from my father knife, specifically. I hate him." Kole said quickly.

 _"Sorry for that."_

"It's not your fault, stupid. You would hate him too! He used to experiment on me." Kole mumbled the last part. She traced her scars. The memories still vibrant in her head.

Kole explained in great details. How her father used be a man of war. Driven from paranoia of further attacks that he tried to find a solution. He experimented of her. On his own daughter. On Kole. Gave Kole ugly scars. Kept Kole hidden in a basement. Until Kole got her powers and left.

Kole tried not to cry. She was a very emotional girl though if she had to admit.

Jericho listened though. He was a very good listener but the story was hard to hear. Kole let some tears run free from her eyes. Jericho wiped them away.

" _That's horrible."_ Jericho said. Kole nodded. It was absolutely

"The people out there were much more. People are horrible. They hit you. Touch you. Want everything. I hated a lot of them and Gnnark is still the only person i feel warmth towards." Kole said. "You are the second."

Jericho hugged her. He held her hand and the scars that laid in the upper part of her palm. They would never heal and Kole was braver than he thought she was. Kole smiled though. Looked at him devily like she always did when she made her point. Kole looked at him.

"Well i told you about my sob story. Now it's yours mister."

Jericho kind of laughed at that. This would be hard to tell.

 _"My dad kind of made an enemy and I got kidnapped. I was there for days and they beat me up a lot till he came. My dad rather had let his skills work faster than the blade slit my throat to not reveal his secrets. He wasn't fast enough. The scar is the reason I can't talk."_

Kole nodded.

"I hate your dad too." Kole stated

" _I don't"_ Jericho admitted

"He let your throat get cut though. Why didn't he just tell the secrets"

Jericho kind of shrugged. He never thought of that.

 _"I don't hate him because he needed to keep secrets, I guess. My mom did. I did even before the whole incident. I was twelve. It's was kind of hard to learn sign language. That's why I kind of take my time and rather write."_

Kole seemed like she couldn't understand the situation.

"Your family is complicated. I hate your dad still." Kole pouted. Jericho laughed a little. She really was simple minded.

"What about the scars of your arms?" Kole noted the other scars. Jericho kind of wish she didn't.

"Most _were from before the whole incident. I kind of hated life. My brother beat me up. I got beat up at school. I can give more sob things for after the whole incident. It's kind of hard to explain but i did it to myself.."_

Kole questioned why. She was new the subjects like this he guessed. Jericho shrugged again. Jericho really didn't want to ruin the innocence of her. Despite the grim situation it was kind of cute.

He kissed her forehead. Kole rubbed it off. Saying something about how he didn't answer the question.

" _It wasn't a good feeling. It hurt. Don't ever try it. I stopped when Cyborg found out."_

"Now you are confusing me. Like i don't understand no shit you're telling me."

" _I'm sleeping."_ Jericho looked at the clock. " _It's like 3 am."_

Kole huffed. She leaned closer and kissed him softly on the lips.

Jericho didn't stop her. He traced the scar on her cheek for a bit. He kissed the cheek. They stayed close and slept for the night.

They woke up earlier than usual as always for the titans to not notice there nightly slumbers. They would always get the wrong idea. Most teenagers thought the negative anyways. It was no surprise when Kid Flash did the next morning.


End file.
